The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pumping systems, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing a dual mode pumping system for an aircraft.
Typically, fuel pumps are utilized to provide pressurized fuel to aircraft systems, such as fuel injectors, hydraulic actuators, fueldraulic actuators, etc. Often, fuel pumps are selected for fuel flow requirements under maximum load and utilize pressure regulation systems that return excess flow back to a pump inlet or a tank during periods of low fuel flow requirements. The use of such pressure regulation systems can produce excess waste heat and consume power.